As such a sectional hob, Patent Document 1 suggests a sectional hob in which a plurality of grooves in an axial direction are formed at equal intervals in a circumferential direction in an outer peripheral surface of a tubular hob body, and a plurality of chevron-shaped blades are fitted into and fixed to supporters inserted into these grooves. Here, the above supporters are positioned in the axial direction by adjusting screws and hold-down pieces. Additionally, Patent Document 2 suggests that a blade is fixed to a hob body with an axial fastening screw that pressurizes the blade in a center axis direction of the hob body and a radial fastening screw that pressurizes the blade to a radial inner side. Additionally, Patent Document 1 also describes that a blade is split into a plurality of pieces in the center axis direction, and one blade is pressurized by pressing a tapered head part of one radial fastening screw against an inclined surface of the blade with the one radial fastening screw.